


Switched

by Momo_fics



Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [1]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Andy doesn't know what to do with buddi, Crossover, M/M, andy and chucky get along fine, doppelgangers, switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Andy from (1988) and Andy from (2019) somehow get their chucky's switched.2019 andy is an adult here for this fic.
Relationships: Andy Barclay & Chucky | Charles Lee Ray, Andy Barclay/Chucky | Charles Lee Ray, Andy barclay & buddi
Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I'm still trying to figure out how to write fanfics for the childs play movie's.
> 
> (The story kinda drags near the end..)

It's dark, quiet, even calming surprisingly, it's funny. It's been a long time since he-  **beep! beep! beep! beep!** Welp, so much for that...Andy groans before tiredly moving his hand to the alarm clock shutting it off. He forces himself out of bed stumbling his way to the bathroom.

He looks in the mirror quickly noticing his unkempt hair and bags under his eyes exposing his lack of sleep. He ignores his appearance for now wanting to focus on his hygiene, feeling the stench of his breath as his mouth his begging for some mouthwash and toothpaste.

He grabs his toothbrush squeezing the last bit of toothpaste out of the nearly bare bone tube, making a mental note to get more. He doesn't want a certain house guest to complain about 'not having shit in this house' for the billionth time. He sits on the side of the sink brushing his teeth not thinking much until he felt something sort of off.

By this time chucky would have been barging in the bathroom annoying Andy about breakfast and some other shit he couldn't care less about. But today is oddly quiet, not that Andy cares much. He's grateful to have a little peace and quiet now and then but it's still odd.

He gets off the sink spitting out the toothpaste and saliva washing it down the sink. He quickly renses his toothbrush and placed it back to its original spot. As soon as Andy leaves the bathroom he knows something ain't right. The atmosphere felt different, dare he say a little positive compared to the usual numb at times dreadful aura that lingers in this house.

No doubt because of Andy's depression and chucky's natural chaotic behavior. As he walks more down the hallway there is a pleasant smell in the air, even some light cheery humming. That's odd, most of his friends (not like he has much but still) don't come to visit his home.

After insisting that they do not come near his house for obvious reasons he would not like to tell. Those who know of said reasons understand and stay completely away if they value their life. A burglar wouldn't be here since chucky wouldn't dare let an outsider into their shared home without painful (always deadly) consequences.

So the only one left would be...Andy slowly looks over the corner of the wall to see what looks like chucky singing and cooking..breakfast? Andy squints his eyes confused, is he dreaming? Was this some sort sick prank his brain is putting him through?

He walks Into the living room to the kitchen walking up to the small doll. "Chucky?" Andy asks preparing himself for..anything really. Chucky slowly turns around looking up and he looked so different..what the he-

"Andy!" 'Chucky' exclaims running up hugging Andy's leg. Andy looks down in complete surprise/confusion. "What the fuck?" He says loudly.

____________________________________

Chucky wakes up being instantly greeted by a painful migraine. He groaned about to turn his body over but he couldn't, it's felt like he was being held down by an unknown force. He looks around noticing there was arms around him, after noticing this he soon realized that there was a soft snoring behind his ear.

The person was very close, hugging him into the unknown person's chest. But it couldn't be anyone other than Andy, was Andy cuddling with him? Chucky's mind slowly progressed what was going on until it finally clicks into his head. His face turns to a light pink color as he immediately feels flustered and embarrassed.

A million options run through his mind in a millisecond, his brain and body automatically telling him to hit Andy ...which he does. He turns around hitting Andy with his little fist repeatedly yelling at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you kid!? Hugging me and shit what are you ga-" chucky stops in mid sentence when he realize that this person is not andy. Well, he looks like andy but skinner and no beard. 'Andy' was looking at him wide eyed and sort of in a daze from being abruptly woken up.

Andy groans rubbing his eyes slightly sitting up. "Sweetie, what's gotten into you? What did I tell you about hitting?"

'Sweetie?' Chucky thought. Andy blinks a few times till his eyes fully focus on chucky. He notices the scars and just ruffer look chucky has. He also notices that chucky looks way more human than he usually does. The two stare at each other in shock for a solid 5 minutes till Andy speaks. 

"Chucky...what happened to your face?" He asked doing his best not to make a single move.

"Andy...when the hell did you not become fat?" Chucky asked looking up and down this...Andy imposter.

Andy exhales as he gets out of bed. "I need to take a quick smoke" he says still in shock. Chucky blinks not knowing how to process this.

"The fuck is going on here?"

___________________________________

Andy looks down completely off guard by this what he wants to say chucky but knows it's not him, hugging his leg.

"Andy? When did you grow a beard and get...bigger?"

Was he calling him fat? Andy thought, he takes a moment to respond but was able to think of a response.

"I've always looked like this, what happened to your face? How do you look less human than before?"

Chucky giggles like Andy was asking the most ridiculous question. "Andy, you know I'm not human silly. I'm a robot remember?"

Andy's eyebrows lowered touching each other. "What?" He says but it's mostly to himself instead of chucky. Chucky laughs again shaking his head. "I'm a robot see?"

Chucky lifts up his sleeve showing his robotic arm. He shows Andy his eyes go from light blue to a red very easily turning them back to blue.

"Don't you remember andy? I'm a buddy doll gifted to you by your mother when you were 12 remember?"

Andy tilts his head. "Buddy doll, aren't you called a good guy?"

"Good guy, you mean the 80s version? Oh no they discontinued those years ago, after supposedly there was a good guy doll going around killing people."

Andy slowly nods. "Yea..that's you! Or well that's supposed to be you...if you're a buddy doll..then what happened to chucky?"

"I am chucky."

"...yes but not my chucky, the chucky I have is a good guy doll."

Chucky blinks as it seems like his eyes were scanning Andy, which made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Well my Andy looks completely different from you, though you have the same name and some similarities."

Andy scratches his head trying to wrap this around his head. "Ok well chucky I don't know how, but I think somehow you and my chucky got switched."

Chucky nods. "That makes the most sense in this situation."

Andy sighs pacing around. "Ah shit, how am I going to bring you back to your Andy? Most importantly how am I going to find  **my** chucky?"

Chucky stands there watching the rougher looking andy pace through the kitchen. He was certainly more worried than his Andy, as the rounder man bit his nails out of anxiety. 

"Um..rougher andy, please do not be anxious. I am able to track my andy down from his phone, you can take me to him. I also think that your chucky would be there as well if I'm here."

Andy looks at buddi which he mentally called this android version of chucky. "Really? That's great! Let's go now quickly, I'm sure your andy is very worried about you." He sighs.

"Knowing my chucky hopefully he's not giving him a hard time."

______________________________

Chucky sat there by the skinny andy, S.A for short, smoking a blunt that S.A kindly shared with him.

"So your telling me that you have a buddy doll that's just the good guy dolls under a different name, happen to get the only sentient doll who is obsessive and would kill anybody that hurts you, and your name is andy?" Chucky sat there in disbelief. Also high out of his mind along with the skinny Andy. 

Andy nods, letting the smoke out through his nose. "Yea, but you Charles now go by chucky transfer your soul into the now discontinued good guy dolls, happened to be given to a kid named andy, tired to kill him multiple times along with other adventures, somehow get back to the same andy, and now you live with him?"

Chucky sits there slowly nodding his head. "Yea pretty much it." Andy sinks into the couch a bit. 

"Huh...that's so weird our stories sound kind of the same but it's not."

"Yea like an android that's an obsessive crazy stalker? Sounds kind of ridiculous."

Andy laughs. "Not as ridiculous as transferring your soul into a doll."

"Hey! I had no choice alright? The only option I had. Look let's just agree that there are some pros and cons to each of our lives with some potential in them."

Andy sighs. "Yea you're right.."

The two sat in silence before Andy spoke again. "But what is it about your son?" He asked still baffled at the story this chucky told him.

Chucky sighs shaking his head. "I honestly don't know what to say about that one. I honestly don't know what happened…all I can say is that it won't happen again..hopefully."

Andy laughs a bit. "I hope not because you just seem like a terrible father."

"I can be a good dad, if I wanted to. Just wasn't ready I guess."

"Mmm.."

The two continued to sit in comfortable silence till there was a knock on S.A door. He gets up opening it to see his chucky and a man holding him up.

"Andy!" He says happily hugging S.A tightly, S.A smiles hugging him back. "I knew you would be here sooner or later."

The rougher looking andy sighs as he hands the robotic chucky to the other Andy. "I'm so sorry about this, I have no idea how this happened."

S.A smiles. "It's fine dude, since I got my chucky back I'm assuming you want yours back."

Chucky walks up to the door going to his andy looking up at him crossing his arms. "Took you long enough asshole."

Andy is immediately relieved. "Oh thank god, I was so worried you were causing mayhem. He didn't cause any trouble for you did he?" He looks at the other andy.

S.A smiles shaking his head. "Nah, little guy was fun to have around."

Andy picks up chucky much to chucky's surprise since him and andy never were that touchy. "Thank you again so much well get out of your hair."

"Oh so soon? You can stay if you want, I kinda want to learn more about you two. It's crazy how similar we are."

"Heh yea it is crazy , but I have to head to work soon."

"Ah well in that case here is my number, you can call us when your free."

Andy takes S.A number putting it into his pocket. "Thank you I'll make sure to call, I actually have questions myself. Thank you again I have to go um..yea, bye." Andy awkwardly says bye quickly leaving.

S.A watches the too leave. "Bye." He waves shutting the door to see how his chucky was doing after such an odd morning.

_____________________________

Andy and chucky sat in the car in silence till andy said something. "So I'm not going to even question the other andy, chucky or how this even happened in the first place. But, are you ok?"

"I'm not a fucking weak little bitch andy, I can fend for myself."

"I know I know I just..how was the other andy?"

"He's cool, way better than you." Chucky says with a smirk on his face. Joking of course but it still made andy feel...he didn't know what to call it but he didn't like it. Jealous maybe...

"Well I'm glad I got you back, i can't afford you causing destruction to any innocent people unfortunate running into you."

"Aw just say you love me and ya wanted me back." Chucky says mockingly leaning against Andy's arm a bit.

"Pft, never." The two laughed since that's all they could do after such a weird morning.

Despite the odd events both Andy's where just happy to have their chucky's back, the same said for the two chuckys.

That doesn't stop the many questions threw all of their minds though. Who was this other Andy and chucky, and what was it that brought the four of them together?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fic, I think I'll have these four interact in the future.
> 
> Always open for constructive criticism!


End file.
